paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Joceline O/U 12G
|unlock = 43 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 2 |type = Double-barreled |max_ammo = 26 |rate_of_fire = 500 |reload_time = 2.5 / 2.7 seconds |damage = 138 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 20 |concealment = 5 |threat = 37 }} The is a shotgun that was added on March 15, 2015 as part of the Bonnie Character Pack. Overview At first glance, the Joceline is an "upgraded" version of the Mosconi 12G, with superior accuracy and stability. It is easily one of the most powerful weapons in the game when used at close range. With a well placed head shot at close quarters and the proper skills, you can kill nearly any enemy in the game in a single shot, save for the Bulldozer. Any common enemy short of a GenSec Elite can be brought down with one bodyshot. The side effect of being accurate, however, is the Joceline's obviously reduced pellet spread, making it less suitable for close-quarter engagements than most shotguns, which brings it outside of its element. In addition, the Mosconi has higher maximum concealment than the Joceline O/U. To an extent, it is usable at medium range, but requires a more concentrated effort at aiming to do so. Its meager two shell capacity means the player will regularly find themselves vulnerable since they are constantly reloading, severely limiting its effectiveness against multiple enemies. Ammo boxes replenish one to two shells a piece, and since only a handful of enemies take a maximum of two hits to kill with it, a skillful player will have little dependency on ammo bags. When using ammunition types other than AP Slugs or HE Rounds, the fires 6 projectiles per shot. Like the Mosconi it deals full damage out to 10 meters, decreasing at a linear rate until it reaches 0 damage at 30 meters. Using any custom ammo extends the minimum damage falloff out to 20 meters, with a maximum range of 43 meters for AP slugs, 54 meters for Flechette, and 70 meters for HE rounds. Summary Pros: * Highest per-shot damage out of every shotgun in the game, tied with the Mosconi * High accuracy * Very high stability for a shotgun * Fast reloads * Very ammo-efficient Cons: * Tiny magazine capacity that cannot be increased * Low total ammo * High purchase price * Abysmal base Concealment (can be significantly improved by mods) * High base accuracy results in narrowed pellet spread at close range * Very limited modification pool Tips *This may be one of the best guns to use with Bullet Storm, as the spread makes it easy to hit enemies, you can fire as fast as you can pull the trigger, and several Enforcer skills can improve this gun further. * Using any ammo type other than Flechette rounds will bring its damage up to 159; with the Shotgun Impact skill, the damage rises to 223. Granted, barring Flechette rounds and 000 Buckshot, using any other ammo types would leave the player with an uneven amount of ammo, and as such will not be ideal to have in situations when an enemy takes 2 shots to kill but the player only has 1 shell left. ** Flechette rounds will also help deal with Maximum Force Responders. Slug rounds are of extremely questionable use, and 000 Buckshot are a decent idea, adding more damage with no extra loss of accuracy. ** Equip the Luxurious Ammo Pouch to make up for the shell count reduction imposed by 000 Buckshots. Due to the lack of drawbacks, equipping the Luxurious Ammo Pouch is highly recommended for any purpose. *It is highly recommended to switch to your secondary when dealing with Tasers with this weapon, unless you are certain that you will be able to hit a Taser while being shocked. *Shotgun CQB can help speed up the (already short) reload process. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Stock= Trivia * The Joceline O/U 12G is based on a hybrid of the Beretta S3 O/U, CZ Redhead Deluxe O/U and Beretta 682 Gold E shotguns. The final weapon bears the checkered handguard of the Redhead Deluxe, the lock and breech block of the S3 O/U and the trigger - stock combo of the Beretta 682. ** It's name was first revealed when its asset files were added prior to the release of the Bonnie Character Pack. Its string ID in the files suggests it is a Beretta 682 (bm_w_b682). * To date, the Joceline has the highest raw damage per shot of any shotgun in the game (tied with the Mosconi) at 138 prior to mods and skills/perks. It and the Mosconi are the only two shotguns capable of reaching 200+ damage through the use of Ammunition mods, unique attachments and skills. * On its introduction, the Joceline shotgun was far more powerful than the Mosconi, with many players considering it to be a straight upgrade over the Mosconi. However, on March 17, 2015, the Mosconi's damage was buffed to match the Joceline's, leaving only accuracy, stability, and concealment to be the three separating factors between the two weapons. *The Luxurious Ammo Pouch grants 8 extra shells for use with the Joceline, despite only visibly holding 6. *It is the second double-barrel shotgun in the game, the first one being the Mosconi 12G, and the first over/under double barrel. * The engraving on the side mentions "Jerry Andersson", a retired Swedish hockey player. Gallery file:Joceline 12.jpg|The Joceline O/U 12G. file:Joceline mod 1.jpg|Joceline O/U 12G with Luxurious Ammo Pouch. file:Joceline mod 2.jpg|Joceline O/U 12G with Sawed Off Barrel and Wrist Wrecker Stock. Category:Shotguns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)